This invention pertains generally to the art of apparatuses and methods of manufacturing either winged or wingless precured tire treads, and more specifically to the use of an insert to allow the use of a common mold for either winged or wingless tire treads.
The traditional method of manufacture of conventional flatbase precure treads utilizes a flat metal matrix, press platens, a layer of unvulcanized rubber applied within the matrix and between the press platens, and rubber contoured into a vulcanized tread configuration by means of compression molding at an elevated temperature. The current marketplace provides for precure tire tread products with and without wings. The absence of wings is typical of conventional precure. Use of wings is intended to yield a finished retread product with the appearance of a full cap or mold cure retread, with rubber being vulcanized down a part of the casing shoulder and upper sidewall.
Traditional technology requires two molds to manufacture each of the distinct retread products, winged and wingless precure. Alternatives include manufacturing the wing type and cutting off the wing for those who do not prefer to purchase and use wing type tread. This process is time consuming and results in costly scrap which adversely affects the cost of the product and, possibly, the appearance.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved removable mold insert which is simple in design, effective in use, and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.